Paris Passion
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: How often does a ranger get to go on a vacation? Probably never but things take a turn for the better when Sky and Z are rewarded with all expense paid trip to the romantic city of Paris by someone whom they had saved. Pairs is not one the most romantic cities for nothing and the two cadets will soon feel the romance burning inside them.
1. Chapter 1

**Paris Passion**

**A/N I think Z and Sky make an absolutely great couple. A romantic getaway to the land of crepes and croissants would spice things up a little for the two rangers. Enjoy the story.**

" Another criminal behind bars," Sky said triumphantly holding the containment card with the newest alien trapped inside it.

" Technically, he isn't behind bars but he will be once they get him out of there and ship off to some deserted prison on an even more deserted planet," Bridge said correcting Sky and the blue SPD ranger gave a small groan inside his ranger helmet.

" Anyway, we better head back to the SPD base to hand the card over to Kat," Jack said and the rangers walked over to their jeep.

A portly old man came rushing over to Sky and shook his hand vigorously. The other four rangers turned around and looked puzzled at the beaming old man.

" Blue ranger, you save my life back there from that grotesque looking alien and I don't know how to thank you," he said.

Sky felt proud and puffed up his chest because it wasn't often civilians personally thanked him for saving their lives.

" Well sir, it wasn't a problem. Besides, that's why we're here, to protect the innocent and vanquish the evil. You don't need to thank me because it was all in a day's work," Sky said proudly and the four ranger looked at each other and shook their heads.

" He sounds like some corny old film just now," said Z to Syd and she giggled. "That's our Sky. Always the self righteous and big headed blue ranger,"

" Blue ranger. I insist I reward you for your bravery and sacrifices. As a token of my appreciation, here are two first class airplane tickets for a weekend vacation in Paris. All the accommodation, meals, hotels and trip expenses will be paid by me of course. I suggest you bring the yellow ranger along because she seemed to play a big role in saving my life too," the old man said and Sky almost jumped in joy.

" I can't accept this mister…..?" " Monsieur Armand. Please accept it because I won't take No for an answer. If you're wondering how I can afford this, it's because I'm a wealthy minister from the French government so don't go thinking that I robbed a bank," Armand laughed and shook Sky's hand again before pottering away.

" Sky, what did he want with you?" Jack asked curiously but Sky just whistled a happy tune and started the engine of the jeep.

" I'll tell you all about it back at the base. You would not believe the extent of this guy's generosity," Sky marveled and headed back to base.

Back at SPD base, he proceeded to tell them the whole story and one by one, the jaws of each ranger began to drop.

" No way, man. That's out of sight. When do we leave?" Jack asked and everyone looked as if he just spoke Sanskrit.

" I'm sorry Jack, you're not coming with me but Z is," said Sky smiling at her and she felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

" That's not fair. Why does she get to go with you to a place where the food is simply divine and the jewelry to die for," Syd said wistfully and Bridge rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

" You forgot to mention that their buttery croissants are the best in the world," said Bridge hungrily but Sky just smiled apologetically at them.

" I'm really sorry guys but the old French dude said that Z and I deserved it so I hope you guys have fun without us for the next few days," Sky said and led Z back to his room to discuss their trip.

" I can't believe it Sky. The both of us get a weekend trip to Paris with full accommodation paid for? Just because we happened to save an old French minister?" Z asked Sky and he nodded with a grin plastered across his face.

" Somehow, this doesn't seem fair because we stopped that alien and saved the old man as a team so I don't think anybody should get left out," Z said and Sky did felt a pang of compunction about leaving the other three rangers behind.

" I know but he specifically stated that you and I were to go on this vacation alone. There will be no Jack, Bridge or Syd to annoy us," Sky smiled and Z began to laugh and she punched him on the shoulder. " I can live with that," she said and the both of them began to discuss the details of the trip.

" If only I stopped a few Krybots from attacking that old man, I could be on my way to Paris drinking champagne on a first class flight while beautiful stewardess's serve me grapes," Jack muttered in frustration.

" You're not the only one marveling about Sky and Z's lucky encounter. I could be in the heart of the city, visiting every designer clothes store and buying expensive jewelry," Syd chimed in.

" I don't mind not going there if they bring me back some buttery croissants, toast, crepes and some of those delectable pastries they sell by the roadsides," said Bridge hungrily and Jack and Syd couldn't help but snigger at his constant wish for buttery foods.

Sky and Z went to SPD command centre to ask for a few days leave for their trip from Commander Cruger. " Sir, Z and I were rewarded a full expense paid trip to Paris for the weekend by a wealthy French minister we saved the other day. We ask your permission for a few days off and to go on our vacation," Sky said and the commander's eyes widened at the blue ranger's statement.

" Cadet Tate and cadet Delgado, I have no qualms of denying you both your reward since Grumm is close to being captured.I only wish for the both of you two return to training by Tuesday," Commander Cruger said and the both of them smiled at each other and saluted their commander.

"I guess we better start packing since our flight is tomorrow morning," Sky told Z and she laughed. " You don't need to worry about me. I don't need to pack much stuff unlike you on the other hand," she grinned but he refused to acknowledged it.

Sky was busy packing from the trip when Jack knocked on his room and entered.

" I can't talk to you now Jack because I'm really busy packing my stuff and getting ready the travel documents," Sky said briskly and Jack looked in disgust at the bulging luggage bag.

" I think you might have over packed for a two day trip. Anyway, I came around to give you this," Jack said slyly handing Sky a small and light box.

Sky looked at the box, shook it and drew something out of it. It was a small plastic square containing a thin and folded rubbery sheet which made Sky grow purple in the face.

" Condoms Jack? How ridiculous can you get? I am not going to sleep with Z and you know damn well that I don't do one night stands," Sky said glaring at the grinning red ranger who was clicking his tongue.

" Paris is the most romantic city in the world and I'm just being a good friend by preparing you for emergencies or unforeseen circumstances," Jack said winking at Sky who swatted Jack away.

" All I'm just saying is if you and Z happened to be drunk or anything, at least you can do it happily knowing you are using something," Jack said and Sky made a grab for him.

" Since when were you the love guru? I always thought….hold on. Did you ever sleep with Z after being together with her on the streets for so long?" Sky whispered and it was Jack's turn to rage.

" No way in hell would I do that. Z's is my "sister" and siblings don't pull that kind of tricks on each other. Well, I just came to give you that box so I better get going. Don't forget to bring me back a souvenir," Jack said and left a very annoyed Sky.

Meanwhile in Z and Syd's room…..

" Z, do you think Sky might try to you know, do it with you?" asked Syd and Z's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets and she dropped the pair of jeans she was packing.

" Are you out of your mind, Syd? Sky and I are nothing more than just friends and I might have asked you the same thing if it was you who was going instead of me," Z said and Syd laughed.

" I can't deny that but Z, Paris is such a romantic place and who knows? You and Sky might actually fall in love with each other," Syd said dreamily and Z couldn't help but get her hopes up.

She wasn't in love with Sky but she didn't think of Sky as just friends anymore. They had opened up to each other and often enjoyed each other's company more than anybody else. Z had a little crush on the blue ranger but she wasn't sure how he felt about her. Besides, a guy like him was never interested in relationships but achieving the pinnacle of his career which was becoming the red ranger.

The following day, Z and Sky were driven to the airport by Jack who had woken up extra early for some special training.

" Thanks for driving us to the airport Jack. It's not often you get a friend who is willing to drive us to the airport at five in the morning," Z smiled and Sky nodded appreciatively at Jack who kept a straight face until he reached the airport.

" No problem Z. You're my "sister" after all right? Sky, you're one of my closest friends too," Jack smiled earnestly and it brought a youthful smile on the blue rangers lips and he bumped fists with Jack before getting out of the SPD jeep.

" Don't use all of them in one night," Jack winked at Sky who turned a light shade of purple and quickly stomped into the airport to find Z.

Sky boarded their first class flight to Paris and clinked their respective glasses together of champagne as a sign of happiness. " How about another toast to our good fortunes and a reward for our relentless fight against evil?" Sky said and Z grinned.

" You can bet your life on that," she replied and clinked his glass with hers one more time before sipping on the sweet and chilled mild alcoholic drink and helping themselves to some fresh fruits.

Once they landed and obtained their luggage, they took a taxi to their five star suite in the heart of Paris and were in awe at the splendor and the magnificently decorated room with the mini chandelier, gold colored taps, two king sized beds, a small kitchen, a plasma screen television, two small fridges and a balcony.

" Holy crap…."whispered Sky as Z rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. "For a person who has lived on the streets and has to share a room with little miss petty, this rooms seems like a paradise," Z marveled and Sky kicked off his sneakers, took off his shirt and jumped onto the bouncy bed.

" Sky, you really want to catch a chill?" Z asked him but he just gave a playful shrug and pulled her onto the bed with him where she screamed and laughed. The both of them tussled and pummeled each other playfully while removing a piece of each others clothing at a time.

In the end, Z was only left in her undergarments while Sky was only in his boxers. " Geez Sky, I didn't know you were so playful," smirked Z and Sky got up and called for room service and ordered dinner.

" I guess sometimes my emotions get the better of me and I hope that doesn't become a habit," Sky replied returning back to his normal self. Z just rolled her eyes and stepped into the bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rang and Sky opened it. The bellboy entered their room and placed the tray of croissants with tuna dip, salad, hors d' oeuvres and beef ragout. Sky slipped on a shirt and waited for Z to come out of the shower before he began eating.

" I must say that having a life outside SPD is really refreshing and eye opening. I guess I take back all the mean things I said about Jack and Ally. I guess he's the smartest of us all for wanting to secure personal freedom from duties," Sky thought but he frowned soon after.

" Ok, ok. Have you gone bonkers Sky? Since when did you ever agree or think Jack as the smartest of the team? It must be the effect of this country on me," he continued thinking.

Z came out of the shower and she closed her eyes and inhaled the delectable aroma of the scrumptious spread waiting for her on the table.

" Please dig in mademoiselle Delgado," Sky laughed and she carved a gigantic slice of beef for herself and smiled at him. " Don't mind if I do."

The both of them agreed that that was the best dinner that they ever had and the both of them went out to the balcony and watched the brightly lit city of Paris and the cool breeze that kissed their cheeks.

" The whole city is just so beautiful and the Eiffel tower is breathtaking," Z said and Sky let his worries fade away as he let his mind wander through the illuminated streets of Paris and he began to feel a bit warmer.

" It's getting cold now. If you want to stay out here and continue admiring the city, I suggest you get some more warmth," Sky said like an overprotective father but he wasn't her father so he wrapped his arms around Z and hugged her tight.

" Sky, come on. This isn't how you usually act. Are you tipsy from the champagne?" Z asked surprised as the young cadet cuddled her and sniffed her long brown locks. Z didn't push him away but stroked his face and nuzzled against his shoulder.

" You know, a jumper would be really warmer," Z joked and Sky pretended to be offended.

" Alright then, I'll get you a jumper," he said dropping his arms and motioning to the glass sliding door but she caught his hand and pulled him back to her.

" However Mr. Tate, I didn't say you shouldn't cuddle me. Your body warmth will suffice. Anyway, a jumper would be way too hot for tonight as it is only fifteen degrees. If I wear a jumper, then I'll sweat and then I'll catch a chill," Z said and Sky looked apologetically at her.

Z enjoyed Sky cuddling her and she felt like they were a newly engaged couple on a vacation to one of the most romantic places in the world. Was Syd right? Did Sky really like her and he was finally showing it?

The both of them went back into the room as it was nearly midnight and tomorrow was their last day in Paris. It was just a weekend vacation after all and they had to report back to SPD base on Tuesday so they wanted to wake up early and spend the whole day walking the city.

" I guess I'm right about the peace and quiet we get without Jack's bossing around, Bridge's long wounded explanations and Syd's whining about her make up," Sky said as he crawled into bed.

" Sky, is it alright with you if I sleep on the same bed with you?" Z asked her face blushing.

Sky was more than happy to oblige and he moved to the other side of the bed for Z. She happily climbed into the bed and snuggled into the soft pillows which were a change from the hard ones in her room back at SPD base.

Sky rolled onto her side and cuddled her again and she giggled as his gentle breathing ticked the side of her ear.

" If you keep on snoring into my ear, I doubt I'll get enough sleep for tomorrow," she grinned and he leaned over to switch off the lights.

As he leaned over, his lips brushed the side of her face and she felt her senses tingle and Sky smiled to himself.

" Well goodnight Z and please don't oversleep because we have a lot of touring to do tomorrow," Sky reminded the yellow ranger as he switched off the lights.

Z went to bed with a big smile on her face because she knew now that they were slightly more than friends.

**A/N Chapter 2 is on the way and I hope you guys enjoyed my story so far. I just love the whole atmosphere in Paris. Don't forget to leave any valuable reviews or comments because I would really appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

" Wake up sleepy head because we got lot of walking around to do," Sky Tate said to the peacefully snoozing yellow ranger as he made himself a hot cup of coffee. Black and strong, just the way he liked it.

Z didn't get up but merely pulled the sheets over herself and slowly turned on the other side. Sky just smiled adoringly at her and slowly crept up to her and kissed her neck softly multiple times

" Mmmm, Sky you idiot. That's kind of ticklish you know?" Z murmured but Sky just grinned and used a more drastic approach.

He drew the curtains and let the golden rays of sunlight pour inside to light up their dark room. Z groaned and she knew that she had to get up. She gave a small yawn and stretched her back before glancing at the digital clock beside her bed which read half past seven.

" I made us some black coffee and bought some power bars before you got up," he said and poured her a cup of steaming hot coffee and handed her a power bar.

Z took the cup from him and slowly sipped the strong coffee and the memories of the night before came rushing back into her mind and she looked lovingly at Sky who was being reading the map of the city.

" So Sky, where is our first stop?" Z asked him and he looked excitedly at her. " Of course it will be Eiffel tower. I've always wanted to get a close up of the real deal and not keep on seeing pictures of it on postcards," he said and Z perked up as well.

" That's out of this world. Well, what are we waiting for? We should get our butts out of this hotel room and get a move on to the Eiffel tower," Z said happily and Sky smiled at her enthusiasm. That was what made her so attractive to Sky. Z's charisma, spunkiness, enthusiasm and cheeriness.

" What are we waiting for? I don't really know but I do know what I'm waiting for. For you to finish your breakfast and get changed out of your pajamas," Sky said and Z quickly finished her coffee and power bar and got changed.

The both of them took a nice walk in the streets to the Eiffel tower while admiring the beautiful scenery and festive decorations. Sky and Z were already feeling loved up and both of them put their respective arms around one another's waist.

The passer-bys were all giving cheerful smiles at the young couple and an old lady even told her husband that they were the epitome of attractive and young love. This comment made Z blush and Sky raise an eyebrow.

They reached the tower and they were just as awe- stricken as the other tourists busy snapping photographs of one of the most prestigious landmarks in Europe with cameras and mobile phones.

" You want to go inside?" Sky asked Z and her eyes lit up. " Of course Sky. Why hang around outside and take photographs of the exterior when you can actually step inside and get the whole enchilada," Z grinned and the both of them queued up to purchase their entrance tickets.

Sky and Z roamed every floor available for the visitors and Z rolled her eyes as she had to listen to him ramble on about it's complex interior and exterior design as well as the history of it.

The two rangers reached the highest public level and stepped out into the balcony to admire the sight of the town square from the tower.

" You know what? New Tech city doesn't look half as good as this from the SPD base as compared to this," Z chuckled and Sky quickly started snapping photographs of the landscape that was laid out upon their very eyes.

" Hey Z, you know what do the tourists like to do when they've reached the highest point available in the Eiffel tower?" smirked Sky and Z raised an eyebrow and adjusted her beret.

" Try to drop some stuff on unexpected passer –by's?" Z replied but Sky just pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands started to roam around her waist.

The other tourists started chuckling among themselves and the both of them quickly pulled away from each other, each one wearing a blissful look on their respective faces.

" I think you just made that up Sky. Did you really think I would fall for that?" Z grinned as the blue ranger slid his arm around her waist and ushered her into the lift.

" I'm not pulling your leg. I actually overheard the tour guide telling the tourist that that was the popular thing to do once you reached the peak," Sky explained and Z looked suspiciously at him.

" Sometimes, I'm not really sure whether to believe you or not since you can be either very serious or the exact opposite at times," she said and the both of them continued walking down the street to their next destination which was the Notre Dame cathedral.

" The Notre Dame cathedral was built a few centuries ago and was a sanctuary for….." but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Z placed her hand over his mouth and he looked annoyed at her.

" Sky, you don't need to act like the tour guide every time we go to a new place. I prefer to explore the place and read the signs along the way," Z said and Sky just sighed and nodded.

" I'm just trying to help you understand the buildings histories a little better so that you would have a clearer picture of how the French people lived," Sky grumbled and Z squeezed his hand and patted him on the shoulder.

" I understand but could you just ease a little off the history and lighten up and have some fun? " Z pleaded and Sky remembered that today was their last day in Paris and he quickly stopped spouting history.

" Look at that beautiful Roman painting on the ceiling of the cathedral," exclaimed Z and Sky took a barrage of photographs of the ceiling as well as the prayer hall and others.

" I can't believe I'm actually in the home of Quasimodo. I used to love that movie as a kid. My dad would always watch it with me whenever I was in the dumps," Sky reminisced and Z could see Sky mouthing the words: " I wish you were here, dad"

Z could see the pools of anguish in his eyes resurface and she gave him a tight hug and Sky tried his best to fight back the tears as he started to remember the sadistic and maniacal remarks Mirloc had said to him earlier in Gamma Orion.

" Sky, I'm sure you're dad is already here with us to spend some time with his precious son which he loved so much. He would prefer it if you forget about Mirloc and enjoy the vacation," Z said gently too the cadet and Sky brushed away his tears and forced a giant smile on his face.

" You're right Z. I think we should head to our next destination, the National Museum," Sky said brightly and Z pulled a face. " How about some lunch first?" Z asked and Sky brought her to a little romantic Parisian café.

" We'll have a plate of escargots, buttery croissants, hash flambé and a cheese soufflé," Sky told the waiter and Z started to remember Bridge when Sky mentioned buttery croissants.

" Sky, do you miss Jack and the others?" Z asked him and sky looked astonished at her. " Hell no even though their my best friends but how often do we get some time away from them? Sky continued.

Even though Z wasn't a big fan of old artifacts and relics be it from outer space or Earth, she enjoyed touring the museum because there was somebody by her side to make her laugh when the atmosphere got too dull or even conjure up a few smiles when she didn't understand.

Z used to steal valuable paintings to be sold or given to the poor people in New Tech City but today, she was actually embracing the subtle story and meaning portrayed in each and every obsolete object surrounding her.

" I think we've seen enough of ancient relics to last us for a long time so how about we grab some crepes and continue our walk through the city?" Sky offered Z who was busy admiring a gold encrusted musket inside a glass case.

" Hang on a minute Sky, I remember my teacher telling me about some of this dust collectors back in elementary school. I distinctively recall her stating that this ruby medallion could give the person who possessed it unimaginable strength and power," Z explained to Sky who was looking a bit baffled and trying his best not to crack up.

" Looks like you're the one playing a nostalgic tour guide instead of me," he laughed and Z punched him on the arm playfully.

" Jokes aside, I think that teacher of yours has been feeding you convincing myths and lies. As if a medallion could give anyone tremendous power and strength. She just probably wanted you to pay more attention to French history and artifacts since you were just a little kid back then," Sky said and Z glared at him.

" Come on Sky, we're SPD rangers and we've encountered lots of weird outer space things that Grumm wanted for his plan. And you're telling me that a magic medallion is non-believable?" Z challenged him and Sky was taken aback.

" Yes but I doubt that any of the French had unusually super powers during the war," Sky said sarcastically and Z looked angry at him.

" Sky, could you for once abstain from bursting people's bubble? How the hell would you know whether that is true or not?" Z said angrily and Sky shot a glance at the medallion and rolled his eyes.

" I think even Syd's giant diamond necklace looks more convincing than that," Sky muttered and Z just shook her head in disappointment.

" Is that what you would call a good boyfriend?" Z asked him and Sky froze in his tracks and coughed a little.

" Did you say….. boyfriend….?" Sky asked in shock and Z closed her mouth with her hand and began to blush furiously much to the delight of the blue ranger.

" I don't remember us having an exclusive relationship at all. Can we talk about this now?" Sky whispered and Z bit her lip and nodded her head.

As the duo were walking towards the exit, they heard the sound of a gunshot and the alarm going off.

" Help! Help! Stop the thief!" yelled the curator and the two SPD rangers turned around just in time to see a black figure jump out of the window with the medallion.

" You were saying?" Z smirked at Sky and both the rangers gave chase to the perpetrator who got was running through the streets while knocking people out of the way.

" Even on a vacation, we still have to enforce the law….I guess that's SPD for you," Z said while she and Sky continued chasing the thief who was jumping over fruit carts and weaving through the throngs of people.

Finally Z made a duplicate of herself who used a shortcut and managed to block the thief's path. The thief stopped in his tracks and looked around for and escape but Sky and the real Z surround him at all sides.

" Stop. SPD, you're under arrest for the theft of priceless artifacts, disharmony among the citizens and armed robbery. Drop your gun and surrender yourself," Sky ordered while flashing his SPD morpher.

" SPD? What the hell does that mean?" laughed the crook and swung his arm to hit Z but she dodged it and punched him in the face. The man was sent reeling and his eyes glowed yellow.

" Power rangers, huh? I never thought you guys actually would visit France with that bone headed commander of yours," he laughed and Sky charged at him but the alien disguised as a human shot lightning bolts at the duo which sent them flying into a cart of oranges.

Sky and Z's body were temporarily paralyzed due to the high voltage of electricity that was sent through their bodies. The alien laughed and ran away but he landed on his back when a kick landed on his face.

" You're not going anywhere," said a pretty blonde female about twenty years of age. " Want to do the honors?" said her partner, an Asian-American looking guy about the same age.

" I try not to obliterate pesky humans but I'll make an exception for you two," the alien snarled and morphed into it's true form and drew its sword.

" Ready? Ready. Ninja Form, Ranger Storm," said the couple and morphed into the blue wind ninja ranger and the navy thunder ranger respectively.

" Now that's something you don't see every day," Z told Sky as she helped him onto his feet.

" You're power rangers too? Well, the more the merrier," the alien said and he charged at the power rangers while brandishing his sword.

Sky and Z morphed into rangers and the four rangers quickly disposed of the alien and contained him.

" Thanks for your help there. But, I'm not familiar with your generation of rangers," Sky smiled apologetically at the two ninja rangers who laughed at him.

" I'm Tori Hanson and this is Blake Bradley. We're the Ninja Storm rangers and we came here for a romantic getaway," Tori giggled as the blonde ranger squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

" I'm Sky Tate and this is Elizabeth Delgado. You can just call her Z. We are the present power rangers from the SPD academy," Sky told them and Tori and Blake looked impressed at them.

" You two lovebirds here for a romantic vacation too?" Blake smirked at them and Sky and Z glanced at each other and tried not too looked embarrassed.

" Um….about that. We're going to discuss it later…..and try to sort things out before we get confused," Sky told Tori and Blake sniggered.

" You mean you and her like each other but haven't confessed to each other but are just simply beating around the bush? Don't worry, Blake and I were like that last time but we soon just mustered up the courage to confess out true feelings to each other," Tori smiled.

" Well, I guess we better get going. Our opera show is starting in ten minutes time," Blake said and the two ninja rangers waved goodbye before walking to the other street.

" Before I go, I have some advice for you. Make Sky feel important and appreciated as well as cook him something nice once in a while," Tori whispered to Z and the two girls laughed.

After the two ninja rangers left, Sky and Z looked at each other and exchanged smiles before continue their walk around the city.

They both knew that they wanted what Tori and Blake had and had to have a talk about it but it was time to enjoy the rest of their vacation first.

**A/N Chapter 3 will be a bit longer to update because I'll be going to vacation myself to the states so please leave any comments or reviews and I'll see you guys soon **


End file.
